


What Could've Been

by lexiwrites



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Civil War Team Captain America, Fix-It, Maybe OOC, Not Tony Stark Friendly, anti tony stark, fuck captain america's ending, its fine if you like him! i dont
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiwrites/pseuds/lexiwrites
Summary: MCU fix-its. Just a place where I vent about shit I didn't like.
Comments: 45
Kudos: 71





	1. Oh How The Turn Tables

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm just a gal who likes complaining about things.  
> IF YOU LIKE TONY STARK STOP READING  
> Don't like him, never did. Most of the fics here will probably be anti tonky so yeah...  
> Set during that one scene in CACW  
> It's been a while since I watched it and AOU so sorry if I got some stuff wrong woop

**"We need to be put in check!"**

Wanda couldn't roll her eyes into her brain any further even if she tried to. Stark of all people had the audacity to say that, it was almost funny. Almost. She snorted.

Tony stopped talking for a moment and looked at her, almost surprised. "We? don't you mean you need someone to put you in check so _you_ don't have to feel any guilt about the things you've done?" 

The room fell silent after that. Come to think of it, Wanda never really had the opportunity to confront him about his deeds. "What? no-"

She cut him off with a raised brow, "Oh? Wasn't it you who created Ultron?"

Everyone knew it. They knew that this situation could entirely be blamed on Stark, not on the rest of them. Tony looked taken back for a second before composing himself, he looked like a child thinking of some 'cool' comeback. "Hey, it was you who forced me to do it. Ultron wasn't completely my doing." 

Wanda felt her face scrunch, surely this grown-up man wasn't projecting his own mistakes onto her. " _I_ was responsible for you creating a Murderous robot?"

Wanda's eyes wandered to the rest of the team, they all looked tired. Probably from Tony's shit. "Yeah, you messed with my head with your witchcraft thing-"

She scoffed, "I may have done that but weren't you already working on Ultron long ago?"

Wanda wasn't dumb. She knew something like Ultron wouldn't be created in a short period of time. His attempts of shifting the blame were tasteless, to say the least. Due to her abilities, she could even know what he truly thought. "You don't even regret it. You don't regret creating something that wasn't far fetched from anything Hydra does. You just don't like being confronted by an American. You don't like the idea of killing Americans."

Wanda stood up, "You and your weapons killed millions of people. You killed my family. But I guess that doesn't matter because I am not an American." she lets out a low, bitter chuckle, "I'm not signing away my rights away so you could feel a little less guilty about what you did." 

Tony said nothing as Wanda left the room but she could hear what he was thinking. His thoughts weren't very kind but she didn't care what a spineless war profiteer thought of her. She only hoped the rest would consider what she said while making their decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously wish SOMEONE shut down his weird habit of guilt-tripping everyone around for shit he was responsible for. But oh well. RDJ wouldn't really like that lmao  
> Also: I'm new to writing for the MCU so don't cancel me if anyone seems way, way too OOC


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve realizes where his home is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember my jaw dropping when Endgame finally finished. Not in a good way, mind you.
> 
> Steve retconning whatever development he had over the course of 10 years and acting like his character was only about living in the past, about going back to Peggy, about having that dance, made me lose all my fucking brain cells. I had only 1.
> 
> This pretty much reads as an inner struggle kinda thing? enjoy

_The world has changed, and none of us can go back. All we can do is our best, and sometimes, the best that we can do is to start over."_

Peggy's words ringed in Steve's head. He could go back. The machinery around his wrist could get him that dance, the one he was promised.

But did he want it?

As he stood there, his loved ones were finally back. After half a decade of living in a soulless world without his team, without his best friends, they were finally here. 

But that temptation existed. He wondered, how could his life have been if he did get that dance? He didn't know why. he himself said that that man who wanted a domestic life went under the ice 80 years ago. 

Steve stared at his hands as his mind spiraled on. 

"Steve?" 

Steve turned to the man that called him, Bucky stood in front of him, a half-hearted smile on his face. "You sure about this?"

Was he sure about this? did he want to go back to the woman who lived a long happy life? to erase the man she loved, the family she had?

The more he thought about it, the more it seemed like he was acting on an impulse, an urge to have something that was never his. Something he lost long ago. He stared at Bucky, the closet person to him, the only tie to his past left, the man he'd done anything to get back. Was he ready to leave him? to let him rot for 70 years in another timeline?

Sam approached them, a cheeky smile on his face. Sam. He was one who understood him, the one to support no matter what it would entail. It wasn't fair. He didn't want to leave him behind, not after all they've been through.

No. He won't go back, he can't make himself live another life, one where he pretends he was the man he was before going under the ice. That wasn't him anymore. He changed, Peggy changed. 

"Cap? Are you ready?"

He nodded. He was ready. To return the stones, to let go of the past once and for all, to be finally able to come back here and be at home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peggy Carter did not move on and have a good life only for 2 fuckin bitch asses to turn her into some trophy for steve. Russos I will fight you irl
> 
> Nobody give me that "uwu it's an alternate reality it's okay!!!' bc i will fight you too (and the rules of time travel in EG are horseshit)


End file.
